Roméo et Juliette
by Cui-Cui1731
Summary: ...Romance !


Chaque division devait choisir un spectacle à présenter. La huitième division n'échapperait pas à la règle. Pourtant Nanao ne s'attendait pas au choix de son capitaine.

Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à devoir faire un duo avec lui…

Elle avait poussé des cris en voyant le décor (un immense lit à baldaquin, rien à voir avec le décor initial de cette scène) et le sens de la comédie musicale (choisie par Kyoraku, bien entendu…) : Roméo et Juliette, les amants de Vérone.

Il s'agissait d'une reconstitution des scènes d'amour entre Roméo et Juliette, chacune chantée par un duo différent.

Kyoraku avait choisi pour eux deux la chanson « sans elle ».

* * *

La présentation commençait. La musique plongea la salle dans un rêve d'amour. Le couple avait l'air endormi. Soudain Kyoraku (Roméo) sembla se réveiller, s'étira et se tourna vers Nanao (Juliette). Il la regarda, un amour limpide se reflétant dans ses yeux. Sa voix grave et profonde s'éleva enfin.

**D'ombre, elle, n'a pas besoin**

**Chez elle, tout est jardin**

**Le bleu de son ciel**

**C'n'est pas du rimmel**

**L'éclat de son cou**

**N'doit rien aux bijoux**

**Quand je suis en elle**

**C'est comme en chapelle **

**Que personne n'appelle**

**Je ne répondrai pas**

**Quand je suis dans ses bras**

**J'oublie que vous êtes là**

Nanao avait les yeux toujours fermé. Elle était à moitié nue sous un drap fin, dans le même lit que son capitaine, devant des centaines voir des milliers de personne. Mais quand la voix de Kyoraku avait résonné, plus rien n'avait compté que cela. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette voix lui faisait-elle tant d'effets ? Et pourquoi croyait-elle que ces paroles qui sortaient d'une fable lui étaient destinées ?

**Pour elle**

**J'ai tout quitté**

**Pour elle**

**Oh j'ai même tué**

**J'étais dans une cage **

**Comme un oiseau trop sage**

**Maintenant j'ai la rage**

**On m'a chassé dommage**

Nanao faillit oublier d'enchaîner. Mais elle réussit tout de même à prendre le train en marche, comme on dit.

Dans la mise en scène, elle devait s'éveiller et se serrer contre lui avant qu'ils ne reprennent ensemble. Bien sur, elle ouvrit les yeux, mais se fut lui qui l'attira contre son torse. Quand elle commença à chanter, elle y crut un peu.

_**L'amour n'est pas un crime**_

_**C'est vous les infirmes**_

_**De nous croire des victimes**_

_**Ouvrez les yeux, ouvrez les yeux**_

_**S'aimer c'est voler le malheur**_

**Et je traîne dans les rues de Mantoue**

**Et je sens que je vais devenir fou**

**Sans elle**

La fin de la chanson se passa comme dans un rêve pour la jeune fille. Elle était heureuse. Oui. Simplement heureuse.

_**Quand je suis dans ses bras**_

_**J'oublie que vous êtes là**_

La voix de Nanao résonna par-dessus celle de Kyoraku pour cette dernière strophe. Etonné, celui-ci resserra son étreinte et son étonnement grandit encore quand il sentit de fines gouttelettes glisser contre son torse. Nanao pleurait.

La lumière s'était éteinte et ils n'avaient qu'une demi-minute pour quitter la scène. Il se dégagea des draps et glissa un bras sous les genoux de sa vice-capitaine avant de l'emmener vers les coulisses. Celle-ci gardait le visage caché, blotti contre lui.

Il la prit avec lui dans sa loge et la coucha sur le canapé. Sentant qu'il la posait, elle détourna brusquement la tête, pour qu'il ne voie pas son expression.

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil près d'elle.

- Nanao…, murmura-t-il doucement.

Celle-ci ne fit aucun mouvement.

- Nanao ? appela-t-il plus fort.

Pas plus de réaction.

- Je te demande pardon, Nanao. Je n'aurais jamais du te demander de faire ça…

La poitrine de Nanao était cachée par un fin bustier sans bretelles pour faire croire à la nudité de Juliette durant cette scène.

Nanao marmonna quelque chose dont Kyoraku ne comprit qu'un mot : Imbécile.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui fit tourner la tête vers lui. Ce qu'il découvrit alors était digne de ses pires cauchemars. Sa chère Nanao avait le visage ravagé par les larmes, et elle avait l'air si malheureux…

- Nanao… ma Nanao… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire à glace sur laquelle trônait une bouteille de saké. Elle s'en saisit et la vida d'un trait sous le regard inquiet et médusé de son capitaine. Elle se retourna enfin et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux avant de passer ses bras autour de sa nuque. Kyoraku trop surpris pour faire le moindre geste, la laissa faire, avant de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Oui, il était dragueur. Oui il aurait bien aimé prolongé tout ceci, qui semblait d'ailleurs bien parti… Mais il s'agissait de Nanao, dans un très mauvais état qui plus est. Il la repoussa donc à regret.

Elle le fixa un moment et ses larmes reprirent. Elle se jeta contre lui.

- Je vous aime, capitaine ! Je vous aime tellement !

Après cet énième choc, Kyoraku n'y tint plus et la regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

- Nanao, calme-toi. Si tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire et que tu savais ce que tu faisais, tu auras tout le loisir de me le dire quand tu seras…

- Non ! cria-t-elle. Non ! Non ! Non ! Je n'oserai pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous aimer! Vous êtes mon capitaine... Vous pensez que je l'ai bu pourquoi cette bouteille, hein ? Vous m'avez déjà vu boire ?

Kyoraku n'écoutait plus. Il avait compris. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

- Alors... Je peux t'embrasser maintenant, Nanao ?

Sa seule réponse fut les lèvres charnues de sa vice-capitaine contre les siennes. Il réfléchirait plus tard aux conséquences. Il était dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle était sa Juliette, il était son Roméo.

_**Quand je suis dans ses bras**_

_**J'oublie que vous êtes là**_


End file.
